His Light
by Silver Blackquills
Summary: She really was his beacon of happiness. / Lon'quLissa


It's been a week. One whole week filled with sadness, mourning, and self-deprecating.

The base had been quiet ever since the exalt of Ylisse freefell off the cliff in sacrifice for her people, the Fire Emblem, and for her family. Chrom's leader duties to the Shepherds had practically disintegrated, and hasn't spoken a single word after he had requested everyone to, "prepare for oncoming battles."

In respect, everyone had allowed for Chrom to have some personal space and time for himself – time which he spent mostly training to the max, even exceeding the limit his body could handle.

The smiles and cheers of the group had also been affected severely. The beacon of happiness that the base needed – had lit out.

Lon'qu remembered the blood-curling cries that emitted from Lissa as he stood not too far from her that day in the battlefield. Unfortunately, she held no time to mourn. The image of Emmeryn's sacrifice painted his thoughts every now and then. It was such a horrid sight, even for him and the rest of the Shepherds.

Each day at sunrise, the myrmidon went to her tent, and waited until she slipped out.

Before, she would always tackle him (or tried to, anyways, Lon'qu usually moved away in time for her to kiss the ground and whine), greet him with her cheeky smile and ramble on about her accomplishments in the battlefield, about the other units, or about him. She'd make him walk her around (at times, he thought her and Chrom were toying with him), and join her in her activities.

Now, he's greeted with her quiet nod, golden eyes no longer filled with life. Her gaze is always away from his. Nothing exhaled from her lips – no cheeky smile, no ramblings, no complaints on how they can't get closer, and no attempts at making physical contact.

The area around her tent felt ominous. Like each day, Lon'qu woke up, dressed, and geared up. He held no place to ask if she was still being targeted by those assassins who want her head on a silver platter, so he assumed that he was still on the job to look after her. He perched up against a tree, keened with his senses and quiet.

He could hear it. It was faint, but the sounds of sobbing reached his ears coming from her tent. Lips curved down in guilt. There was nothing he could do to help – emotional assistance wasn't his forte. And it killed him on the inside knowing this.

About an hour after he stood outside, the tent flap pushed open. Lon'qu had been lazily observing his Killing Edge in both boredom and as a distraction. Brown eyes peered up at the small footsteps, making him lower the weapon back to his side. There was his beacon of happiness, with a weak stance. Her hair lacked the two pigtails, and instead, were pulled back into a simple ponytail. The appearance of the lack of sleep had started to grow evident within her dull gold eyes, and the bags that smeared themselves under her eyes. Her dress this time was different than her usual one, it was small on her tiny body, a cream color, and plain. The only thing still with her were her brown boots.

The myrmidon cleared his throat, about to start following her, when finally, for the first time in a week, she spoke, "Lon'qu… Please, don't follow me anymore."

He gawked, nothing but shock clouding his every nerve at her request. Was she serious about this? "Nonsense, you're still being hunted." A shake of his head followed. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"I don't care," she muttered, her back to him. Her tone was clipped, as if trying to eliminate her personality altogether.

"Lissa—"

She exhaled – tiredly, then began walking away from him.

Each step she took away from his stance brought unexpected pain to his chest. Over these few months, he had managed to bond with her the most out of all the Shepherds, despite the pesters and complaints. The task at hand with protecting her no longer felt like a task – it felt more like a daily routine. One that he enjoyed performing through each day. Whether it be in the battlefield or at the base, Lon'qu found himself anxiously awaiting for her presence. He took each of her compliments and playful scolding to heart.

Footsteps rushed over to the girl, who was now a few feet too far away. His body almost acted on impulse when Lissa's silhouette almost faded out of sight. Skidding to a halt, his body dragged in front of her distraught figure, making her step back in surprise.

"Lissa. I'm not leaving you."

Silence.

Anger suddenly boiled inside of him as he got nothing of a response. But, before he could part his lips to speak, he found himself soaring with open arms to her, catching her before her body met the dirt ground. "Lissa," his exasperated voice called out. Gynophobia was his ultimate fear, but the fear that is losing Lissa overpowered that by a longshot.

Anxiety loomed over him as the limp girl loosened her tense body. This was not good news. He shook her a few times, a worrisome, horrifying gaze plastering his facial expression. "Lissa?!" His large hand moved to her cheek, and he almost flinched at how cold she was rapidly growing. "Lissa!" The hand then shook her head, before settling her down on the dirt floor and leaning down, checking for a heartbeat.

Panting echoed about. A soft heartbeat reached his ears, and that put him at some sort of ease. She was knocked out like a light.

"Leave her alone…? And let her fall like this…?" he asked himself, baffled with anger. Grunting, he effortlessly scooped up the girl, bringing her back to her tent in a nick of time. Swallowing up courage, he had Robin and a few of the female units to check up on her condition.

She was out the rest of the day.

Distracting himself was difficult, but training was the best option for that. He channeled his anger within his training, managing to break off his Killing Edge and two Steel Swords against the tree he used as a target. Nothing was more infuriating than the thought of Lissa not taking care of herself. Did she not realize that not paying attention to her physical needs was selfish of her? Was she that self-centered? Did she not see how important she is to everyone? To him?

She was his beacon of happiness. Lit out.

By sunset, the quiet units had each slipped to their tents. But not him. Restlessly, his hands pushed into his ebony locks, fisting them. His foot tapped impatiently on the grass. He would not sleep until he got answers from the stupid girl.

"Hey."

Lon'qu peered up from his glare aimed at the grass. "What."

Gaius pulled out his lollipop from his mouth, and frowned. "What are you still doing out here?"

"Concentration."

"Ahh… This has to do with Lissa's unconscious state," he guessed. "Nobody had realized she hadn't been eating until now. What does she do with her food? Beats me."

A wave of irritation washed through the myrmidon at Gaius' nonchalant tone. His undesirable gaze shifted into a glower. "Well, maybe if one of you were to realize this instead of moping around all damn day, this wouldn't have occurred."

"Whoa! Easy there, 'Qu." Gaius shook his head in disapproval. "Don't be going on blaming everyone here for this. We assumed she was eating what she was offered—"

His voice was stern and antagonistic. "Quiet, thief. It's obvious that nobody bothers to check up on Lissa, even at times like these when she needs it."

Gaius now leered at him coldly. "Oh, yeah, tough guy?" He tossed his sugary sweet over his shoulder, crossing his gloved arms. "And does this exclude yourself, hotshot?" His eyes tossed daggers at the pissed off male. "Let me elaborate for you, hothead. Aren't _you_ the one who's always keeping watch on Lissa? Shouldn't you be _protecting_ her?" A wave of his index finger to Lon'qu's face completed his accusation. "Yet, you fail to notice her lack of daily nutrition? You may have protected her from whoever's after her, but you've failed in protecting her from someone that she's the most vulnerable to – _herself_."

Lon'qu squared his jaw, resisting the urge to deliver the punch he's ready to toss to his face. Although he was bitter, it was true – he has failed in protecting her. "…"

"So, instead of letting out your anger on the Shepherds, try calming down and start protecting her from herself before she causes more damage. Before the loss grows permanent."

The ebony-haired male watched Gaius take his leave back to his tent. His fists clenched in raw anger and irritation. Damn that fiend. What the hell did he know?

He knew. It was enough to read Lon'qu.

Pushing himself up, he dragged his body into his tent, and settled in, calling it a day. No way in hell his daily routine was going to change, only because she ordered him to. Not like this.

* * *

The next day, Lon'qu awakened to the sounds of a few chirping birds and wind gusts. Thankful for his alarms being able to get him up at the crack of dawn, he dressed, and grabbed a fresh Steel Sword. His body pushed out of the tent with ease, and the myrmidon did a few stretches, followed by a yawn to eliminate the sleep from his system.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Each long step to her tent was an agonizing one. What was he going to say? Do?

He was surprised to see the blonde out of her tent, in the same clothing as the day prior. She stretched, failing to notice his presence. This made the bitterness flow back up, his softened, worrisome gaze turned into a glare.

"Lissa," Lon'qu almost growled.

Her body swerved to meet him, and blinked. She seemed pale, but not like the day previous. She must've finally gotten some sleep from passing out unconscious.

"I'm okay," she whispered, forcing the smallest of smiles. It was almost painful to watch. "I just grew tired yesterday, no big de—AH! LON'QU?!"

Tired of it. He was done with her bullshit.

In one swift motion, she was tossed onto his shoulder, and he was dashing away from the base—especially from Gaius. Lon'qu ignored her weak protests and cries, slowing down once they've been able to make a good distance from base. Like a lightbulb flashing, a thought reached his mind, and he shifted directions, now rushing again. He cradled Lissa gently as the two zoomed through the trees. The myrmidon made a ten minute walk in a matter of two minutes. The male settled her down very softly, and couldn't help the smile that ghosted his lips.

The dandelion fields! Her favorite place to play around in.

"Lon—"

"Do you have any idea how worried I am about you, Woman."

That successfully muted the blonde girl shut. Eyes wide with shock, her mouth parted as she observed the ebony-haired unit, who avoided her eyes.

"All of us are worried. Not a single damn day passes that we aren't mourning over the loss of the exalt." He paused to gather his thoughts, then let his anger flow through his words. "For Naga's sake, Lissa, I've failed to protect you as assigned. You fell yesterday because you lacked nutrition, didn't you."

Her guilty expression answered him. "You haven't eaten. You haven't slept. Hell, you haven't even showered at all, have you?" he pressed angrily, fists clenching. "What the hell do you do to your food, hm?"

"Look, I just—"

Heavy breathing through his nostrils was all it took for her to see how upset he was not just at himself, but also _at her_. "Answer."

She bit her lower lip. "Stahl," she whispered, "him or I toss it away."

"Lissa, what the _fuck_."

Never in their time knowing each other has she ever heard him speak with such vulgar, domineering language. Her mouth formed an 'o' at this, gawking like a buffoon. The atmosphere was tense, mostly on his part. He was enraged, nothing like she'd ever witness before. It was shocking… and it scared her.

Gaius' words echoed in his mind. _"_ _You may have protected her from whoever's after her, but you've failed in protecting her from someone that she's the most vulnerable to –_ _ **herself**_ _."_

"You're being so…! AH!" His voice had shifted into a roar, and he delivered a punch to the tree beside him, denting the sharp bark. Blood oozed slowly distal from his fist, trickling to the dirt below himself. Now, he wanted to go settle things with Gaius. Anger clouded his emotions, making him slowly lose himself. "You're being selfish, stupid girl! How about thinking about yourself? How about the ongoing war? Your comrades, friends, and family?" Everything spilled from his lips in a rushed tone. Then, he said in a quiet voice, "Me."

Her legs gave in like jelly. Lon'qu swore she was going to pass out, in which his immediate response was to jump in and catch her. When she fell into his arms, he finally heard those words.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

He peeked down, only to grunt when her face buried into his chest, and her arms looped around his torso weakly. "Lissa?"

Lon'qu didn't mind the way she wiped her tears onto his chest. He didn't mind the sobs that escaped into his shoulder, because he knew that she was finally letting out what she couldn't do that day – mourn. Mourn over Emmeryn, her fallen sister as she had gracefully fallen to her death.

"I'm so weak," Lissa croaked softly into his shoulder.

A shake of his head ensued. "You are not weak."

"I did nothing to stop or save her."

"Lissa…" A sigh escaped his lips as he propped himself against the tree he delivered the punch to, and let the girl settle onto his lap. "You are not weak," he repeated in a rougher tone.

"How could I even think such impossibilities when I can't even be useful in battle."

"Lissa."

"Can't even be useful here at camp. My head is wanted, I'm wanted a dead girl." She chuckled bitterly. "Maybe giving them what they want will finally give everyone here peace. Especially you."

Tucking her chin up to him, Lon'qu grazed his thumb along her lip to stop her from putting herself down. "You're being selfish again," he simply reminded in a calmed whisper. Wide, glossy eyes locked with his own. He moved his hand away, and stroked her cheek softly. The sight seemed too adorable, it almost made him crack out a chuckle. "You aren't weak, Lissa. Yes, what happened was... Tragic, and lamented, but there was nothing anyone could do. Self-sacrifice for the good of the people and her family… What a brave and remarkable thing to do." The male let go of her as she squirmed in his arms, and she only settled herself in between his legs, her back pressed to him. There were a few times that they would be able to get physically close like this, but not for long. But here, he didn't care. He wanted her there, in his arms, where she belonged.

"We were all frozen to the ground… hopelessly watching… It all happened so fast. I was only able to reach you to calm down your sobs." He frowned, slipping his arms around her. "And where are you getting this 'I'm weak in the battlefield,' attitude? You aren't weak in that aspect, either. Remember the times you've healed me? And Robin? All those times when we all could've fallen, but stayed and pushed through because you were able to risk yourself and heal your comrades. It takes skill being a cleric. They lack the weaponry to attack." He had spotted a dandelion near them, which prompted the male to lean over carefully and yank it off the ground. He slipped it gently into her small hands. A whiff of her scent – even though the lacked a shower – was still lingering, especially within her long, messy locks. "Besides, I don't mind it at all when you're paired with me," he added truthfully.

Lissa's hands toyed with the plant in her hold, quietly listening and nodding, taking each words dear to her heart. She failed to realize that she was already smiling through her dry tears. "You don't?"

"No. I _love_ it when you do."

The reddish hue on her cheeks brighten with his honestly. Gods, this was so sudden. She really liked Lon'qu more than a friend, that much she knew, but she never really considered him to return the feelings. She'd honestly thought that she was nothing but a mission for him to fulfill; protect the royal and keep her safe. "O-oh…"

"Lissa, you're the ray of hope that the Shepherds have. I don't think anyone can have as much enthusiasm and contentment as you do." Lon'qu's lips curved up. "You bring hope, and the sensation to not give up on being happy at ourselves only because we are at war."

"Oh, my…" She tucked her knees closer, balling up more against him and giving the dandelion a soft sniff. "I never knew…"

"After all," he pointed out as if she already knew, "You're my beacon of happiness."

Her head slowly tilted upward to see his face. He was already peered down, a longing gaze lingering in his brown eyes. "And I have never been more grateful to have met you that day when Basilio turned me over to Chrom and the Shepherds."

Lissa couldn't help the hand that lifted up to weakly cup his warm cheek upside down. Her smile shone like the light he was looking for ever since the passing of Ke'ri. This was what he was looking for. This was what he longed. Her.

The royal pushed herself up after a moment, now facing him, and her knees bent as she rested on them. Lissa's knowledge of Ke'ri was vague, only the few details he'd given and the minimal information Tharja had explained to her about the potion that would cure his gynophobia. "You don't have to live with shame."

He calmed the moment Lissa's small hand cupped his cheek again. Eyes closing he let her small hands touch here and there as she pleased. Her touch was so soft and gentle…

"Lon'qu?"

Brown eyes widened at her. "Hm?"

Their foreheads pressed together. Ah, yes. Every moment they shared together, every touch they invoked in… All were worth it. He cherished each and every part of it. This was what he wanted.

And as her body leaned forward, he found his arms to automatically respond by holding her sides. Soft lips pressed against his own, and shyly kissed. Of course, the kiss was broken after a few seconds, but when the two leaned down for the second one, both were ready for the passion and love within it.

The faint murmur of "I love you," reached her ears, making her closed eyes tear up. A few tears shed down her cheeks – but these were not of sadness, they held happiness.

"I love you," Lissa breathed back in a happy undertone.

Neither wanted to more. They simply kept their embrace of soft kisses and holding, zoning everything and everyone out. Nothing mattered at that moment but the two of them.

Yes, this was going to work.

She really was his beacon of happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: aayyeee what's up guys ouo /shot bc hasn't uploaded here in 87 years... haha... sorry... OTL**

 **see, there's a thing called college. and welp. yeah. it's killing me inside.**

 **on the bright side, i replayed fea. and here's the result :'D im so weak for these two guys you don't understand who's with me? :D**

 **oh and p.s., if you've all seen a user by the name of blurryfvce... it me /shot again**


End file.
